This invention relates to a composite modular element structure for furnishings, in particular one which provides so-called "equipped walls."
Several types of composite modular elements for furnishings are currently available in a large variety of shapes and designs which, however, have the disadvantage that their degree of modularization is rather limited, that is, composite elements of conventional design fall short of providing furnishings layouts which can be rapidly adjusted to suit individual user's requirements, so that it is frequently necessary to arrange for the provision of parts or items expressly made to fit a specific layout, which obviously results in a cost increase.
Another drawback of conventional composite elements is that they do not provide for easily and quickly carried out modifications of the latout as installed, because no possibility for changing or replacing existing elements is afforded thereby.